Pokémon GO
Pokémon GO is an Android and iOS-free downloadable game. The game is based around catching, trading and battling Pokémon in real life through augmented reality, using the devices having Android and iOS systems installed. Pokemon GO Plus can be separately purchased along with Pokémon GO. The device will enable the wearer to effectively search for Pokémon through the use of Bluetooth for your Apple or Android mobile phone. Game mechanics Catching So far, only the Generation I Pokémon are confirmed to be catchable. The Pokémon's location varies based on the actual landscape (e.g. water-type Pokémon are likely to be found at rivers or sea, while rock-type Pokémon at caves). The trainer has to find a Pokémon, which is shown on the local map. If there are no footprints, the Pokémon is very close to the trainer, while more footprints indicate the Pokémon is further away, but they all can be put on the list to be tracked later on. To attract Pokémon to the trainer, an incense can be used, or a Lure Module can be used to attract Pokémon to a PokéStop. Once the Pokémon is found, by tapping the phone, the trainer initiates a battle. The trainer has to throw a Poké Ball at an exact angle to capture the Pokémon. An additional, white circle, can also hover and a bonus is given if the circles match each other. To make the capture easier, the trainer can use either a Great or an Ultra Ball to catch the Pokémon, or a Razz Berry to distract the Pokémon. A camera can also be used to take photos of the field. Once the Pokémon is caught, the trainer receives some Stardust. A colored circle indicates how difficult to catch a Pokémon is: *Green - easy, the Pokémon will most likely be caught *Orange - normal, the Pokémon could escape out of the Ball *Red - difficult, the Pokémon is likely to come out of the Ball Evolving and hatching To evolve a Pokémon, one must give the caught Pokémon some candies, which are obtained through the game by catching other Pokémon. The candy is only compatible with its respective Pokémon and its evolved forms, for e.g using a Squirtle candy can only evolve Squirtle and Wartortle and no other Pokémon besides them. The number of candies to evolve a Pokémon is always 50, except in these situations: *Pokémon that have a three stage evolution, the first stage requires 25 (with the exceptions listed below) candies and the second 50 or 100 candies. (This only applies to Generation I Pokémon; Pokémon like Cleffa do not exist in that generation.) *Weedle, Caterpie and Pidgey require 12 candies to evolve. *Eevee and Rattata require 25 candies to evolve. *Poliwhirl, Haunter, and the first evolved forms of Starter Pokémon requires 100 candies to evolve. *Magikarp requires 400 candies to evolve into Gyarados. *Eevee's will evolve depending on their second move. Body Slam>Jolteon, Dig>Flareon, and Swift>Vaporeon The trainer can also hatch eggs, allowing them to obtain rare-to-find Pokémon. The trainer has to visit a PokéStop to obtain the egg. To hatch the egg, the trainer must place it in an Egg Incubator (which can be found or bought in the online shop), then walk a distance. Riding a vehicle will not count as progress. Eggs can be found that require 2km, 5km, or 10km to hatch. Eggs that need more steps to hatch give rarer Pokémon. Hatching eggs gives large random amounts of stardust and candies. Miscellaneous The trainer can receive experience to level up and gain new items and unlock other ones. At level 5, trainers can also join teams -Team Instinct, Team Mystic and Team Valour- allowing them to fight against other teams. Teams have a name, a leader, a Legendary Mascot and the corresponding color. In addition, the trainer can activate the Gyms. Trainers can open their own Gyms for battles. PokéStops are places for trainers to acquire some items for free. Combat Points or CP, is an indicator of a Pokémon's power, be it a wild or a trainer's Pokémon. Items In Pokémon GO, some items can be received through leveling up. However, the trainer can also buy them by using PokéCoins, which is the currency in-game. Achievements In Pokémon GO, several achievements, called Medals, can be obtained, through the game, mostly by capturing a certain amount of Pokémon. Videos Discover Pokémon in the Real World with Pokémon GO! Category:Generation VI